


I've Missed you

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: You’re out promoting your new movie, months after giving birth to Chris Evan’s first child. Instead of promoting the movie like an actor should, you and the interviewer spend most of the time talking about the baby and Chris.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 6





	I've Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s meh…I just kind of had this idea at work and as I started typing it up, I forgot majority of it.

You sat down across from the interviewer as the audience cheered. You had just completed your first film since giving birth to your first baby and it was amazing. Heartbreaking that you had to spend time away from your baby but at least you knew the baby was in safe hands with his father.

“Congratulations on the birth of your little boy”

“Thank you” you smiled and looked up at the screen as an image of the bub appeared. “His such a cutie”

“Defiantly is.” The interviewer looked at the image than at you “What’s the little one’s name?”

You laughed “Oh, Chris is going to kill me” you jokingly said, “But before I reveal the baby’s name I have to share a story.”

The interviewer nodded.

“When we found out we are going to be parents, we started coming up with names and there was nothing that we agreed on. So, when the time came for the birth, we still hadn’t picked anything out. But once little man was born, I screamed at Chris saying the baby had to have a particular name and my excuse was, I carried this one for nine months and spent 72hours in labour.”

The interviewer cringed when you mentioned how long the labour was. It was one of the few details you had yet shared with the world.

“But bub’s name is Steven Robert Evans” You smiled as an image of Chris and the baby appeared on the screen.

The audience went wild.

“Where does Steven and Robert come from?”

You smirked a little “From Robert Downey Jr and from Chris’s role in Marvel.”

The interviewer was surprised to see that Robert Downey Jr was being used as the baby’s name “May I ask why Robert?”

“Well because Robert set us up.” You and Chris had been pretty quiet on how the two of you got together. Most of your relationship details were pretty secretive, sure you’d share the odd post about each other but nothing major, nothing worth telling the world about.

“He did?”

You nodded “Yeah, I’m neighbours with the Downey’s and I guess they was sick of me coming over and asking for some manly help around my house. One day I was over talking to Robert and next thing you know Chris is coming over and helping me instead of the Downey’s.”

= = =

The interviewer kept asking various questions about you and Chris which didn’t mind you, you couldn’t even remember if you had talked about the role in the movie you were in but too you it didn’t matter. You just knew that after this interview, you’d be finally going home to your boys.

“Before you go, we have one more surprise” The interviewer said.

You turned around to see where the Interviewer was looking; You quickly jumped to your feet seeing Chris Evans holding your son in his arms, you ran over to them and turned into a mess. Chris handed you the baby as you and Chris kissed. Hearing the audience roar in excitement.

“I’ve missed you” You whispered in Chris’s ear.

“I’ve missed you too” Chris smiled.


End file.
